


China doll

by Ferrera



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock slut Colin, Dirty Talk, Established Jensen/Jared, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Slight Feminization Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrera/pseuds/Ferrera
Summary: “Remember how you used to be our good little boy? I’d only let you feel my cock and you’d beg me to let you suck it,” Jensen says, rubbing a thumb over Colin’s lower lip. The needy kid from five years ago would’ve eagerly parted his lips, sucking Jensen’s thumb into his mouth, but this twenty-year-old aspiring fuckboy is clearly trying to prove a point.





	China doll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhSWx3CHBm9/) picture. Please mind the tags.

  
“You think you’re some big, tough guy now, huh?” Jensen cups Colin’s jaw, makes the kid look up at him. “I saw you showing off to Jared earlier today.”

They’ve got Colin on the bed on all fours, stripped of all his clothes. Jensen’s standing in front of him at the foot of the bed, Jared’s sitting behind the kid, big hands roaming over his bare back, down to the curve of his ass.

“I wasn’t,” Colin retorts, looking straight at Jensen from under his eyelashes, a smug little smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “We were just—”

“Comparing biceps? Sure, boy. Why’d you gotta take off your shirt, then?” 

Jared’s got one hand firmly planted on Colin’s ass now, slightly spreading his cheeks so he can dip two fingers in between, rubbing over his hole, and whatever Colin was going to bite back at Jensen gets lost in the filthy little sounds falling from his lips.

It’s been five years since the last time they worked with the kid. Five years since they’d last gotten him on all fours, too. He’s nothing like the boy they shot _The Girl Next Door_ with anymore, all grown up now. Back then, he barely came up to Jared’s chest. He’d still been such a lithe, delicate little thing, and they’d been so, so careful with him, spending hours eating him out and fingering him open before they’d taken turns fucking the kid.

He’s all lean muscle and acres of pale skin now, but his body isn’t the only thing that has changed. The boy has gotten an attitude as well. Five years ago, he’d still been the sweetest kid, eager to learn, eager to please, coming to Jared for advice on how to play Sam, asking Jensen how he came across on camera, where he could improve.

Today, that sweet boy was nowhere to be seen. Colin had been a cocky little thing on set, constantly showing off, especially to Jared. Jensen’s determined to make him drop the damn attitude.

“Remember how you used to be our good little boy? I’d only let you feel my cock and you’d beg me to let you suck it,” Jensen says, rubbing a thumb over Colin’s lower lip. The needy kid from five years ago would’ve eagerly parted his lips, sucking Jensen’s thumb into his mouth, but this twenty-year-old aspiring fuckboy is clearly trying to prove a point.

“Not gonna beg,” Colin grits out, eyes narrowing, and Jensen can’t help but grin. Colin’s trying to hold himself still, to keep himself from moving back against Jared’s fingers rubbing over his hole, determined to show them he’s no longer the needy, pliant little kid he used to be, no longer desperate to please.

“Oh, we’ll make you,” Jared says, a snicker in his voice. He sucks a finger into his mouth, then rubs it over Colin’s hole again, makes sure to get him nice and wet.

“You can’t deny you still love gettin’ on your hands and knees for us,” Jensen says, letting go of Colin’s jaw. He starts to unbuckle his belt, glances over at Jared, who’s got two spit-slick between the kid’s cheeks now. “Bet you missed Jared’s fingers fillin’ you up.”

Colin couldn’t deny it if he tried; the needy moan he lets out as Jared slides a finger inside tells them enough. He might not beg for it like he used to five years ago, cheeks all flustered as he’d whine for Jensen to make Jared put another finger inside him, but the way he’d been showing off to Jared earlier tells Jensen he’s still looking up to Jared, still looking for his approval. And the way the kid made sure Jensen saw him with his shirt off gave Jensen all reason to believe he’s still craving _his_ attention too.

“Good boy,” Jensen murmurs as Colin takes Jared’s finger deeper inside. He glances over at Jared, who looks up at him, a filthy little smile playing at his lips.

“Knew he’d be,” Jared says, “always eager to please, huh, Colin?” He pulls his finger out, pushes two back in. Colin lets out a moan, lips parting, and Jensen quickly slips his thumb inside the kid’s mouth.

“How’s that little pussy feel?” 

“Perfect,” Jared says as he works his fingers deeper into the boy, “almost as tight as the first time.”

Colin’s cheeks flush at those words. Jensen pushes his thumb a little deeper into the kid’s mouth, but he still doesn’t suck, just stares up at Jensen with that sly look in his eyes, the little brat. 

“You want somethin’ else to suck on, don’t you,” Jensen says, pulling his thumb out of Colin’s mouth, leaving his lower lip shiny and wet. He unbuckles his belt and opens his jeans, takes himself in hand, half-hard already from the sight in front of him, the promise of seeing that pretty boy getting completely wrecked by Jared.

“Open your mouth,” he says, tapping his fingertips on Colin’s lower lip, and Colin opens up, so fucking hungry for cock he doesn’t even have to beg to let it show. Jensen pushes his dick past Colin’s lips, twists a hand in the boy’s hair as he thrusts inside.

He used to take it slow and easy, back when the kid was only fifteen. He’d let Colin explore, let him work his jeans open with curious little fingers, taking Jensen’s dick out carefully, eyes wide as he watched it grow harder in his small hand. He would only murmur praise as the boy would give soft little kitten licks along his cock, would only caress his face and softly run his hands through Colin’s hair as he tried to fit Jensen’s length into his mouth. No degrading talk, no manhandling.

But that was then.

Jensen thrusts deeper into the kid’s mouth, makes him gag on his cock. He tightens his hand in Colin’s hair, pulls his mouth off his dick. Colin keeps his mouth open as he looks up at Jensen, spit dripping down his lips and chin.

“Still love whoring yourself out for us, don’t you,” Jensen groans. There’s so much filth he had to bite back when Colin was only fifteen, not wanting to hurt or humiliate their golden boy, but this cocky kid seems to fucking thrive on Jensen’s words, eyes gleaming as he tips his head up, silently begging for Jensen’s cock.

“Takin’ my fingers so fucking easy now,” Jared says, and a quick glance tells Jensen he’s currently got three fingers inside the boy.

“Good boy,” Jensen murmurs again, pushing the tip of his cock against Colin’s lips, and the kid opens up quickly this time. “Taught you well, didn’t we,” he groans as he pushes deeper into that soft, wet mouth. Colin keens in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering closed as Jensen starts to fuck his face. Jared pulls his fingers out, glancing down, and fuck, Jensen wishes he could see the gape there too.

“Gonna fuck that sweet pussy,” Jared says as he unbuckles his belt and works his fly open. Jensen grabs the lube, tosses it to Jared, who catches it single-handedly. Jensen cups Colin’s cheek, lifts his face a little, mouth still stuffed full with Jensen’s dick.

“Want Jared to fill you up with his fat cock?” Jensen growls, “want him to come inside you, knock that lil’ pussy up?” and Colin arches his back, tries to nod with his mouth full.

“You’re such a fucking slut for him, huh,” Jensen says, “been tryin’ to get his hands all over you all day. He feel you up nicely when you were showing off your guns?”

Colin sounds like he’s trying to say something, but Jensen thrusts deeper inside, fucking the kid’s throat.

“I’ll tell you,” Jared says as he strokes his cock, getting it slick with lube. God, Colin would probably drool at the sight of it, so freaking big and veiny it never fails to make Jensen’s mouth water, too.

“He was telling me how often he hit the gym,” Jared says as he pushes his slick fingers back inside Colin, making sure to get him nice and wet inside. “Five times a week, right, Colin?”  
  
Colin groans in affirmation, moving back with Jared as Jared pulls his fingers out. Jared gives a quick slap to his ass, then goes back to stroking himself.  
  
“So I said he must be making progress, then. And of course he was all too eager to take his shirt off and show me, huh, Colin?”

Colin nods around Jensen’s cock, arching his back again, giving Jared a good view of that sweet pussy. Jared brings his dick between his cheeks, starts rubbing it all over his hole.

“Keep sucking my man, boy,” Jared says, not allowing Colin to slack. “Anyway, he just took off his shirt, started flexin’ and everything. Didn’t look all that bad. Nicely defined biceps,” Jared smirks, sliding a hand underneath the boy, over his stomach, “tight abs, too.”

Colin’s flushing a little at Jared’s praise, hollowed cheeks getting all rosy as he sucks around Jensen’s cock. Jared slides his hand up higher, roams it over his chest.

“Chest still looking pretty flat and skinny, though,” he comments as he cups one of Colin’s pecs, looking up at Jensen, “Barely any tits.”

Jensen grins, strokes the kid’s hair out of his sweaty face. “Baby bird chest,” he murmurs as he remembers how Jared’s big hands used to fit around Colin’s narrow ribcage. Colin blushes some more, probably remembering just as well how small and young he still was back then, too young to do the fucked up things they did. 

Jared’s got one hand back on Colin’s ass now, spreading him open as he guides his dick between his cheeks.

“Used to be such a skinny little thing,” he murmurs as he starts to push inside, “barely able to take cock.” Jensen’s mind flashes back to that fifteen-year-old boy lowering himself down on Jared’s lap, face screwing up as Jared’s cock pushed deeper inside of him. Jared had his hands tight around Colin’s chest, strong and firm, holding him up a little, not letting the boy try to take him all the way, not allowing him to prove himself to them, all for his own good. He’s going slow, now, too; he’s only gotten the head of his dick inside as he stills, giving Colin a moment to adjust.

Colin pulls off of Jensen’s cock, spit dripping down his chin. “Just fuck me,” he says as he pushes his ass back against Jared, voice all hoarse and ragged. He coughs, glances up at Jensen, sharp look in his eyes. “Ain’t no china doll,” he says, jaw clenching. “Never was. Stop treating me like one and fucking _use_ me.”

“Don’t say things you’ll regret,” Jared grits out as he pushes deeper inside, and Jensen can only imagine how tight Colin still must feel around his fat cock. He grabs the kid’s jaw again, tipping his head up, and god, the fucking _look_ he gets from the boy. All cocky and sly, challenging Jensen to be rougher, to just shove his dick back in and fuck the kid’s throat without mercy.

“No china doll, huh,” Jensen says, loosely fisting his cock. “That what you been playin’ at? Show us you’re no longer a fragile little thing so we won’t take it easy on you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Colin gasps, eyes wide, mouth going all slack as Jared pushes all the way inside. Jensen pushes his dick past his lips, fucks into his mouth. Jared’s speeding up, now, hands tight on Colin’s hips as he starts pounding into the kid, making him shake on his hands and knees. Jensen twists both hands in Colin’s hair, framing that pretty face as he starts fucking the kid’s throat.

“Gonna regret that by the time we’re done with you, Colin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I _would_ feel guilty for writing absolute filth like this but I just happen to know y'all are such thirsty bitches for Colin Ford too. The saddest part about this is how insanely long it took me to complete it. From now on I'll focus on my more respectable WIPs lol.
> 
> Tumblr post including that pic can be found [here](https://saintedevote.tumblr.com/post/185451905569/you-think-youre-some-big-tough-guy-now-huh). Thanks for reading, and please share your Colin/J2 headcanons with me <3


End file.
